


I want to be in Love

by Cass_chan12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_chan12/pseuds/Cass_chan12
Summary: In front of total strangers won't you kiss me?Flowers for no reason but you miss me?Oh I want to be in love.Oneshot inspired from Melissa Etheridge's song 'I want to be in love'.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I want to be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've left another writing platform and I'm moving my fics onto here. Enjoy :)

**I have climbed the highest mountain. I have sailed across the sea,  
I have wrestled with my demons and woke up with only me.**

* * *

Being a traveling author has never been easy, especially when _some_ travelling authors enjoy having clothing and possessions. It definitely was a task to hoist the bag _gently_ from location to location.

She was a very successful travelling author in fact, despite her luggage problem. Clever and witty, beautiful and charming, to name a few were some of her perks and she made good use of them in her writings and researching.

Although she traveled to take things off her mind, it never fully worked for her. As the new places would distract her and the mystery of where to go next kept her at bay with her thoughts, it was futile for it would drift back to where she was raised, her hometown, birth house, lifestyle, people, friends… family.

She would wake up in the dead of night screaming from nightmares, her forehead would be dripping with sweat and her heart nearly outside her chest. Reliving the horror of losing something dear to her was unbearable, the replaying of the car accident her and her mother were in. Worse in fact when she blacked out and regained consciousness in a hospital she was told her mother didn’t make it.

Both of her parents died and she wished she could’ve at least said that she loved them.

So now her guilt made her wake up every night from a horrific nightmare full of guilt and when she would wake up she would feel beyond lonely. Especially her father had immersed himself in work to deal with depression. She hadn’t spoken to him unless it ‘mattered’ to her father.

At that time nothing could never fill Lucy Heartfilia’s void.

Even currently while experiencing the excitements of travelling, that same void was still empty.

* * *

**I have been around the block, three times maybe four  
And I think I deserve just a little more**

* * *

She tried to find a way to stop the loneliness, not that it was the best way to deal with her depression was dating.

She didn’t date that often but the few times she did it never did fit with any of the men she was with. Was it her? Was she being fussy?

Not quite- Boyfriend number one was always focused on work, ignoring her calls or messages, cancelling dates… and cheated on her with his colleague.

Boyfriend number two started well, he even was quite smitten over her in fact. Flowers sent to her flat every day, surprise dinners, gifts, trips, everything. Until then she had discovered the secretly had been stealing from her.

Boyfriend number three... let's just say women weren't for him.

The blonde girl had stopped since then she couldn’t really catch a break and she wanted something a little more than what she’s been offered.

* * *

**In front of total strangers would you kiss me?  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
Oh~** **I want to be in love**

* * *

This time Lucy decided to travel to France, she had been in the city of love before but this time she was pretty wary since she just broken up with her supposedly gay boyfriend and the city reeked of romance which wasn’t helping in the least.

She sat at a bistro one Saturday, taking a breather and catching up on her information gathering. Tourists were walking the streets and walking toward the sight of the Eiffel Tower gleaming in the distance. The atmosphere was pleasant, the location was perfect and the croissants were delectable.

After she finished munching on her French snack and her coffee was halfway done she peered up to the street pavement were a couple lay.

Hopelessly in love, smitten to the core and Honeymooning in the city of love. Lucy envied the sight before her.

The man just bought his wife flowers by a nearby florist on the street and shyly given her, the wife didn’t hesitate to squeak girlishly and tackling him in a hug. And well… you know, the two kissing in public didn’t faze them in the least.

Lucy, although admitting those things were in fact cheesy, she envied it, more than anything.

“Makes you slightly nauseous, doesn’t it?” a husky voice appeared.

The blonde woman’s body swung on her chair to meet the person that had spoken in such a crude manner.

Once her eyes casted on said person, she wasn’t able to remove her gaze.

The man was one you’d find in a cheesy romcom, naturally handsome with in hint of cynicism in the way he carried himself.

Although there were some strange qualities about him such as his hair which was cherry blossom pink and his skin was well tanned as if he lived at the beach and from what she could hear from his voice in the statement she heard, he sounded Irish.

She stammered like an idiot, caught off by his appearance “E-excuse me?”

He smiled crookedly “I said that the sight there is sickening, don’t ya agree? People just kissing in the middle of a public area without a care. ” he said nudging in the direction of the couple.

Lucy blinked at him as if he didn’t even speak English.

It didn’t matter though since he didn’t really care for an answer and sat himself across from her, pulling out a camera and focusing it on the couple before taking a couple of shots.

Lucy’s curiosity the man just commented on the couple yet he’s taking photos of them? “Um, if you think it’s sickening then why are you taking photos of them? Or in matter of fact, why are you taking photos of random people at all?”

He clicked once more before focusing the camera on the blonde sitting across from him and pressing the button a few times. Lucy got flustered at his new action and tried to hide her face.

“H-hey!” she protested.

“Relax darlin’, I'm a photographer not a creeper.” He chuckled

Her face was still beet red as she lifted down her hands “I gathered, I just don’t like photos of me.”

He chuckled louder “That’s very modest of you. Sorry if I offended, my job is to take photos of Frances wonders and you darling you scream ‘wonder’.”

She flushed again “Uh…W-who are you?”

“Natsu Dragneel! Pleasure to meet ya!” he cheered.

For reasons she couldn’t fully understand herself, she knew that name would never leave her mind.

* * *

**You’re standing on the doorstep in the rain  
Cause you couldn’t wait to see me once again  
Oh~ I want to be in love.**

* * *

Before Lucy knew it she had been chatting to the Irish photographer for hours now after they had made introductions.

Nonstop about this, about that and well about everything they could within that time span. She found out he had been living with a foster parent in Ireland till he turned 18 and left to see the world with the money he saved from many years of saving. And before he knew it, he picked photography up as a skill. It was hilarious, in fact, that he now works for a travel magazine whereas she is writing a travelers journal.

They both couldn’t tear away from the conversation to actually leave to go home and it was getting dark and worse it was about to rain.

Eventually they exchanged numbers, in a platonic manner so Lucy thought, and she began her way home which was pretty close by, in fact she literally pointed it to Natsu to emphasize how close she was.

The rain came pouring down as soon as she left the café and it came down hard. She put her jacket over her head and clutched on her book for dear life. Once when she finally made it to her front of the apartment complex, where thank goodness it was covered, she heard someone calling out to her.

She turned around and her eyes widened “Natsu what are you doing here?!”

His breath was seen as the cold rain pelted onto his body although he was smiling immensely forgetting about the elements around him and that he was soaked to the bone.

“Sorry, I know we’d meet up later in the week but I wanted to see you one more time before then.” He said loudly over the rain.

“You Idiot…” she mumbled smiling.

“Come in quick! I’ll grab you a towel!”

* * *

**I have made some big mistakes and I paid a heavy price  
I found a little peace between will and sacrifice**

* * *

Lucy had another dream of her past recently.

It wasn’t a nightmare, although it was a bittersweet memory from when she still lived in Japan. At that time she had finished her studies and was ready to explore the world.

Although her father had fallen extremely sick.

Jude Heartfilia had for many years lived in depression since his wife died thus throwing himself into overworking and in turn not paying attention to his only child. Cancer struck him hard and the reality of what he had done for many years made his heart break.

But it was too late for him. All the resolves he made to restore his relationship with his daughter needed more time or at the very least needs to finally make his daughter happy

With limited time left he was bedridden in hospital and Lucy would visit every day.

One day in particular was the memory Lucy was dreaming of. It was a normal day for her but her father was acting slightly peculiar. He was smiling slightly and his mood was reeking of optimism, which Lucy couldn’t deny was a nice change of pace.

He took her off guard in the middle of her visit where he had pulled out a small present box from under his pillow.

He handed to her and sighed “All these years I’d never thought I’d see myself in this position. It was certainly a wake-up call of what I’d be missing in the future…”

“Papa…” Lucy choked.

Raising his hand he stopped her from continuing “Lucy I regret not being the Papa you needed and it really is now too late. But I want to do one last thing to show you I truly am sorry and that I love you very dearly.”

His voice was croaky and tears were forming in his eyes. Lucy was not so strong, the words cut through like a knife and her heart was shattering.

Her father laid his hand over hers on the side of the bed to grab her attention. She looked up and saw him nudge his head toward the present he gave her.

Lucy sniffed back the tears and started to slowly unwrap her gift and opened the box. Inside were a plane ticket, and two envelopes.

“I want you to travel like you always wanted and to write like you always loved. The one envelope has personal contacts of people in Europe I know who can provide free accommodation and the second envelope guarantees you’ll be traveling as long as you need too.”

With tears threatening to spill she read the ticket of her flight which was to go to Britain in a week.

“But I can’t go… not… not when you’re like this.”

“Sacrificing your dream for me won’t do you and I any good. I need you to take action Lucy. You’ve always had a strong will, use it. I… I won’t forgive myself otherwise.” He choked.

Streams of water were flowing off her face, her father’s grip on her hand had tightened slightly. He pleaded once more and she nodded yes while she cried.

Never had she cried like how she did that day, maybe perhaps more than she did found out when her mother died.

* * *

**I have watched as all my dreams went walking out the door  
And I think I deserve a little more.**

* * *

When she woke up she felt the lukewarm tears on her face, from the memory.

She only had one wish after that event and that was to have her father alive and well after she left but a month after she did, he passed away.

Had she deserved that everyone she cared about, leave her?

She couldn’t make it out and now she was facing another fear in front of her. This fear had pink hair and an Irish accent.

It had only been a month since they had been seeing each other and all the sudden she had this dream…   
Was it telling her something? Warning her? Anxiety making its way in?

All that she knew was that she didn’t want to lose what she had now.

* * *

**I'm looking for a heart of gold  
I'm looking for a hand to hold   
A happy end strong and Kind  
Somewhere to rest my troubled mind.**

* * *

Before her strange nostalgic dream Lucy and Natsu were becoming extremely close. The months that passed felt like years for them.

Two peas in a pod, the best of friends with the occasional flirting.

To be honest Lucy hadn’t thought of being in a relationship with Natsu because everything thus far was… really good.

That dream freaked her out though.

What if that message was clearly directed at people leaving her?

She didn’t want Natsu of all people leaving her, not after he filled in a hole she so desperately needed.

The paranoia of the dream had been freaking her out the entire day, even Natsu picked up her uneasiness which came as no shock since he noticed everything about her.

They had just been sitting watching a movie and he couldn’t stay quiet for much longer “What’s going on today Luce? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

She hmphed at the comment “You sure know how to charm a lady.” She rolled her eyes “I'm fine.” She reassured

His gaze bore into her making goosebumps shiver down her spine, he had no idea what it was doing to her.

“I don’t believe you.” He said in his husky accent.

Lucy stayed quite though brushing off what he had said but found that he wasn’t going to let this go since he crawled closer to her side and grabbed her hand that was lying on her lap.

“I'm not buying that. You can tell me anything Luce.” He said softly smiling slightly.

Her heart melted under his touch and pools of liquid collected at her eyes without her consent. She let out a sob and shoved her face onto his shoulder then began to wail. He hugged her tightly and buried his nose in her hair smelling the sweet smell of strawberries.

The rest of the night she stayed in his arms telling him her fears.

* * *

**In front of total strangers won’t you kiss me?  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
Oh~ I want to be in love.**

* * *

She was walking the café they usually meet each other at although she was walking with caution in the way she carried herself. She felt awkward after the previous night when Natsu had been consoling her and holding her so closely to him. She swore her heart was close to exploding by how rapidly it was beating.

She wanted to badly tell him how she felt about him, to not let her fear take over her.

He was amazing in every way possible, from his kind heart to his tenacious spirit, his awfully messy pink hair and dark eyes to his husky voice and adorable accent.

His faults gave him a lovable nature that he never denies nor does he let them get in his way.

Its without a doubt she was completely and utterly in love with him and she wanted to tell him as soon as she could.

While she approached the café she saw a familiar face and smiled sweetly instantly. His goofy grin showed his pearly whites and it had looked like he hadn’t shaved this morning making his face look more rugged and handsome than usual.

“Well if it isn’t Frances prettiest lady” he called out as he started walking towards her with his hands behind his back.

Her eyebrow rose while she smirked at him “You’re acting weirder than usual…”

He chuckled “Is that a problem?”

“Well it is a bit odd you’d say that to me.” The blonde admitted.

He stopped a few steps away from her “I don’t think so, if you recall the first time I met you here I was very much fliritin’ with ya. And ya didn’t even reciprocate.” He said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes “True that was before I got to learn you were a weirdo.”

He laughed again “Likewise… although that created a problem for me you see.”

Her smiled faltered but her brow rose again “Oh?”

He stepped closer to her, closing the gap that was their boundary “Well you see Luce. When I flirted with you back there it was mostly fer ya looks. And now… I got to know what a funny, smart, passionate, kind and bizarre person you are. Are you catching my drift now?”

Her face was plastered with confusion as she slowly shook her head no.

He sighed but let a laugh escape with it before revealing his hidden arms behind his back that were holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers that were her absolutely stunning arranged colours of roses.

He handed them to her while she was trying to configure what was going on but her heart did a somersault when he took her hand in his.

“Seriously Lucy you’re really going to make me say it?” he asked turning red.

Her voice was stuck in her throat but her mouth was agape.

He sighed again “I love you Lucy.”

She launched herself onto his lips, the tension she held for so long snapped into two and bursted out like a lit firecracker. She held tight to her flowers in her one hand but the other gripped into his shirt snaking its way to the back of his neck, grabbing hold of his shaggy pieces of hair lying on his neck. He was so gentle though compared to her, his hands were so soft and ghostly on her hips and then wrapping his arms around her destroying less space between them.

She was so caught in the moment that when she eased up on kissing Natsu she noticed in the corner of her eye that people were staring.

She took a step back gasping for air and red head to toe “Wow” she managed to say.

She tried to pull away from his tight hold but wouldn’t budge but then froze when Natsu whispered in her ear.

“Makes you slightly nauseous, doesn’t it? People just kissing in the middle of a public area without a care.” He said with a mocking tone in his voice.

She giggled “You’re one to talk.”

Ignoring her comment he laid his forehead against hers “Please say it Luce.” He begged.

She halted in her thoughts of what he meant but it didn’t take too long to realize what he meant.

She smiled and her cheeks tinged red, she looked him in the eyes and opened her mouth to say what he wanted more than anything.

“I love you Natsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive this fic for being ultra cheesy as I wrote this a few years ago.


End file.
